


Second Time Around

by Eponin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aaron calls Claire Mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

Crouched in front of Kate's storage closet, Claire finds not one, but two bucket sets full of beach toys - one red and one blue.

"Aaron, sweetie," she calls, "should we take the red pail with us or the blue?"

Aaron peers over her shoulder and into the closet. "The red one, Mommy," he says decisively.

Her eyes widen at the words and, heart racing, she whispers, "What did you say?" He's only ever called her Claire, no matter how often Carole had tried to cajole him into saying anything different.

A startled gasp behind them turns Claire around on her heels. Kate stands there, hand covering her mouth, eyes wide with unshed tears. She spins, and rushes though the door to the kitchen. For all Carole's insistence to the world at large that Claire is Aaron's mother, Claire realizes she never once gave thought to how Kate would feel.

"Can you go make sure Grandma is ready to go, sweetie?" she asks Aaron.

He grins at her and races for the stairs.

She stands slowly and makes her way to the kitchen doorway, hesitant and unsure of her reception. Kate stands at the stove, fiddling with the tea kettle. "I'm going to stay home," Kate announces without looking at Claire. "I'm not feeling well."

There is a wealth of feeling buried in that statement, and suddenly Claire knows exactly what to say.

"Kate," Claire says, stepping forward until she's standing behind Kate.

Kate's shoulders tighten and she says nothing; waiting.

"Turn around, please?"

Kate turns, mouth set and grim.

"You're and idiot, you know that," asks Claire, smiling suddenly.

Kate's eyes widen. "What?"

" Aaron can have more than one mother," she says, reaching up to cup Kate's cheek. Then she gives into temptation, slides her hand around and into Kate's hair, leans forward and kisses her.

Kate is still for one startled moment, before giving in and kissing back.

"Now," Claire says, pulling back and curling her fingers around Kate's. "Are you coming with us to the beach, or not?"

"Beach!" Aaron shouts, barreling into the room. He grabs Kate's other hand and tugs at her. "Beach, Mama! Let's go!"

Claire smiles as Kate is helpless to do anything but follow them.


End file.
